When Two Collide
by SirenAngel11
Summary: AU. It's a new school. A new way to live life. To forget about the past. To live towards the future. That's all Juvia Lockser wants. To live and be welcomed. To have love and make it. To have a wonderful life. But first, she needs to overcome the past, if she would face it. Gruvia, Nalu, and many more.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm SirenAngel11-sensei and I'm here to make everyone's day! ...Well, try to make your day, at least. Anyways, this contains MAJOR lemon (not in this chapter, though) so if you're not in to the whole sexy-thing, then I'll let you know when to stay clear. This may contain some OOC, I'm not sure how much, but we'll see.**

****DISCLAIMER** **

****I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail, they all belong to Fairy Tail and all rights go to TV Tokyo, Funimation Entertainment, Avex Entertainment Inc. and PinoyAnime. ****Characters that do belong to me will be mentioned in the end of the chapter(s). Other than that, no other characters belong to me or my authority. Please take the original work under the correct distributive name(s).****

* * *

_When Two Collide_

Chapter 1: The Fatal Meeting

~_SirenAngel11_

* * *

Normal POV: (Point of View)

Juvia Lockser was getting ready for her first day at Fairy Tail Academy. She had currently switched from Phantom Lord Academy due to the health concerns of the school, all of the bullying, and mostly because she heard they had a great record of sending Seniors to college with a scholarship. This was her chance to start fresh. She got ready as she usually did when going to Phantom Lord, besides the obvious uniform change.

Juvia wore a short, dark blue skirt with a white collared shirt. She was also wearing a tie that was similar in color to the skirt. She had shoulder-length blue hair and amazingly dark blue eyes. She looked stunning in her own eyes.

She looked at her attire once more in the mirror, then smiled brightly. _'This is going to be a great year, Juvia can feel it!'_ Thought the blunette brightly as she walked out of her apartment.

When she reached the bus stop, she noticed a group of girls wearing the Phantom Lord uniforms. She stopped, then turned around. She almost forgot that she had to now walk to her new school. But before she could leave, one of the girls, presumably the leader, walked up to the nervous girl.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A traitor from our own kin!" Belle Hendrith said with a devilish smile. She was a petite individual with long, beautiful brown hair. She had big, round glasses with a heart on one of the lenses. If you didn't know her personally, you just might think that she's a nice book worm.

"I hope you realize what's coming to you, _traitor_!" Belle emphasized the word so it would sink in the blunette's mind, but it didn't. She refused to think that _she_ was the traitor. "C'mon, girls. let's show her what we do to ugly, good-for-nothing _traitors_!" Juvia tried to protect herself, but it didn't work. There were too many girls for her to handle at once.

She tried to fight back with all her might, but she just couldn't. They had her surrounded, punching and kicking her so hard that she started to bleed on her arms and knees. "Juvia is sorry! Juvia will come back to Phantom Lord Academy! Just stop hitting Juvia! Juvia doesn't like getting hurt!" Exclaimed the hurt girl as they started to stop. "Why would we _ever_ want a weak, stupid, _useless_ girl like you in _our_ precious Academy?" Said the girl, trying to break the defenseless teen.

"You are nothing but a coward, Juvia Lockser! Just wait and we'll teach you a lesson tomorrow for disrespecting our precious Academy. Just you wait, Stormy the Rain Cloud!" With that said, the group of girls walked back to their bus stop, but before they could..

"Who the hell are _you_ ugly bitches talking to like that?" Came a deep voice from afar. When it got closer, it showed a boy, one or two years older than Juvia, looking pissed. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. You could tell from a distance that he was tone and muscular. He had on a white collared shirt, like Juvia's, and a dark blue tie and navy jeans. Juvia thought he was a gift sent from Heaven, with his looks and saving her. He came to her rescue! Then, she noticed a logo on his left. It was the same as hers. A Fairy Tail student!

"Who gave you the right to talk to someone like that?" He stepped closer, then walked in front of the surprised teen. He bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, miss?" Juvia sobbed, the shook her head.

"Who the hell are you yo get into our business?" Retorted Belle, obviously angry from the intrusion. The mystery teen helped Juvia up, then glared at her. "If you ever so much as _look_ at her funny, you'll have to deal with me. Do you understand, ugly?" Belle fumed with anger, then walked up to him.

SLAP!

Juvia did not expect that action. She didn't expect it at all. She had no idea she was capable of slapping such a girl. The teen looked at her with astonishment, then turned his attention to the girl on the ground. "Don't hurt Juvia again, Belle. Juvia does not wish harm upon you, but you left Juvia no choice. Please, leave Juvia alone from now on."

Belle looked at the teen and tears started coming down her face. "Juvia Lockser, you will pay for what you've done today! Just wait, tomorrow will be a living Hell for you! Watch your back, you stupid bitch!" With that said, Belle and the other girls ran to the bus, which had gotten there at the nick of time, then left.

Juvia was left in the boy's arms. She blushed a bit, but nothing the boy noticed. He started walking, heading in the direction of the school. "Eto, sir..." He looked at her, then noticed they had ripped her shirt. "Where do you live, miss?" Juvia pointed at the apartment complex. He went straight there, then walked her up to her door.

"I'll wait here while you go and change, all right?" Juvia smiled, then nodded. She walked inside, changed shirts, fixed her makeup, then walked outside. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was still there. She smiled nervously, then locked her door. They started walking away, then reached the sidewalk. She needed to know his name, and she needed to know now. She wanted to know the name of her savior.

"Ano, I'm Juvia Lockser. Juvia was from Phantom Lord Academy, but as you saw earlier, Juvia was bullied there, so Juvia transferred to Fairy Tail Academy." She smiled sadly at him, remembering all the times she was bullied. "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. I've been at Fairy Tail Academy for, well, since I started going to Academy's. I'm a second-year student." Juvia smiled sweetly at him.

"Juvia is a second-year student, as well! Maybe we have class together?" Gray smiled at her, then looked ahead. "Well, we're here. The office is that way. Principal Happy will take care of your schedule. By the way, just let him know why your late. He'll understand." Juvia thanked him, then gave him a big hug.

"You've helped Juvia so much today. How can Juvia make it up to you, Gray-sama?" She asked, wanting to repay her knight in shining armor. Gray blushed at the 'sama' part. He shook his head. "You don't have to repay me. Just stay out of trouble, okay?" Juvia smiled at him again, then waved goodbye. With that, she went to the Principal's office.

* * *

Principal Happy was sitting in his office, filling out some paperwork the superintendents sent him for the third time that week, when he heard a knock on the door. "Natsu, is that you, Aye? Did you bring me-" He stopped talking as soon as Juvia walked in. 'This should be interesting.' Thought the busy principal. "Are you Juvia Lockser?" Asked the said man. Juvia nodded, then went and sat down in front of him. "What brings you so late to my school?"

By then Juvia had told him everything that had happened to her that morning, and he was very upset. One of _his_ students was being treated unfairly. By _their_ kind, no less! He sighed, then looked at her. "All I can tell you to do is if it happens again, stand up for yourself, and Fairy Tail will stand by you. We aren't ones to back out of a fight, Aye!" Juvia smiled at him kindly, then went and shook his hand. He had cat-like hands, as well as ears, and had blue hair. 'He sure is an odd Principal,' though the blunette teen. She got her schedule from him and waved goodbye. Juvia read her schedule:

Homeroom: Makarov

Juvia sweat dropped at the thought of having to sit in one class for an entire day, but she hoped that Gray was in this class, as well. She sighed, then walked to her class.

When she got there, it looked like everyone was just talking amongst themselves. She smiled at the thought of not being yelled at by a teacher she's supposed to make a good impression on, then entered.

As soon as she walked in, the entire class got quiet. She blushed a bit, not used to being the center of attention, then proceeded to walk towards the back of the class. She sat down in a seat next to a window, then proceeded to look out of it. After about two minutes, everyone continued to talk as if she never entered.

"Hi, there! You must be new here." Came a voice to the left of Juvia. She looked at the girl that spoke, then smiled at her. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, new kid." Lucy was a blonde girl with a lot of curves. She had a big chest, a nice butt, and two beautiful brown eyes. She had her hair in two pigtails, and was wearing a pink skirt with a matching tie and a white shirt.

She held out a hand and Juvia gladly shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Lucy-san. I'm Juvia Lockser." Lucy gave her a big smile, then sat in the desk next to Juvia's. "So Juvia, I want to introduce everyone to you." Juvia smiled, then nodded. "Attention everyone! The new girl is going to talk!" Exclaimed Lucy, getting everyone's attention.

Juvia blushed, then stood up. "Hello, everyone. My name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is glad to meet you all!" She said with a beautiful smile. Everyone said hello, then continued their conversations. A girl with blue hair walked up to the two girls. "Nice to meet you, Juvia. My name is Levy McGarden." Juvia shook hands with her, then started talking with the two girls.

After a while, the door opened up, and everyone went to their seats and stopped talking. Juvia knew what was happening.

"Good morning, everyone!" Came a voice from a short man. "Good morning, Sir Makarov." Everyone in the class said simultaneously, except for Juvia, who didn't know what to say. "I'm aware that we have a new student here today, so I'd like her to-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened revealing two panting boys.

"We're sorry we're late, Master!" Said the two boys. They stood up, then walked to their seats. Juvia noticed that one of them was -the one and only- Gray Fullbuster. She blushed the instant she saw him, but hid it from everyone else.

"You better have a good reason to be late today!" Yelled Sir Makarov, who was turning red. "We have a new student today, and I don't want to waste any time." He pointed at the blunette, then told her to come forward. She was in front of the entire class now, unlike earlier, so it was a bit scary for her.

"Introduce yourself, child." He said with kindness in his voice. Juvia smiled, then bowed. "I'm Juvia Lockser. It's very nice to meet all of you!" Everyone in the class smiled at her, then welcomed her in the class. Gray looked at her waved, and she simply smiled wide at him.

She then went and sat down, only to be smiled at by her new-found friend Lucy. After that, the class proceeded and went by pretty quickly.

After second bell was lunch. She didn't know where else to sit, so she just had lunch at her desk. Lucy walked up to her as soon as she was about to begin her meal. "Juvia, do you want to come and eat lunch with me and my friends?" Juvia smiled at Lucy, then nodded. She wrapped the lunch back up again, then followed her friend. Lucy led her to a tree, then sat under it.

"Juvia, I don't you've met Erza, right?" Juvia shook her head, but smiled at the new face. "Juvia has not met Erza-san, but Juvia thinks she's going to be friends with Erza-san just fine." Erza smiled at her. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I wasn't in class today because I was helping Principal Happy with paperwork for the school dance." Erza was wearing the same white collared shirt as the rest of the girls. She was wearing a red skirt with a matching red tie. She had long, beautiful scarlet hair that kept back in a ponytail.

Juvia gave her a confused look. "Juvia didn't know there was a school dance." She said with confusion. Erza smiled at her, then nodded. "Only us girls know. It's going to be announced on Friday. It's in a month, of course, but it takes a little bit more than two weeks to prepare for it. I mean, you have to boy the shoes, the dress, the purse, the accessories, the limo-" Levy put a hand over her ears to make her stop talking. "We don't need a reminder, Erza. We know what we need to do, jeez." Erza bashfully smiled, then turned to the girls with a devious look on her face.

"So girls, who are you planning to ask out?" Lucy spit the drink she had in her mouth and Levy nearly chocked on her bacon-and-butter sandwich (It sounds gross, but if you grill the bread with the butter, it tastes SO good) and had to drink some of her juice. "Erza, warn us when you're going to say that!" Explained Levy, who was trying hard not to faint from almost lack of oxygen.

Erza just looked confused, but shook it off. "Girls, I know you want at least someone to ask you! It's obvious that Lucy wants Natsu to ask her out, so what about you, Levy?" Lucy blushed, then punched Erza's arm. Juvia was confused. "Erza, who's Natsu-san?" Erza gave her a confused look, but shook it off. "He's the guy that was late today. You know, the one with red spiky hair and has that scarf on?" Said Lucy, confused that she didn't know him.

"Oh, alright! Juvia remembers now! He was the one next to Gray-sama!" Juvia said, remembering the event of this morning. Erza looked at Levy, then smiled. "Well Levy, who's the guy?"

Levy just looked down and sighed. "Sadly, there is no guy. All the guys here just aren't compatible with me. Besides, I want a guy who's strong, but can also listen for once." Juvia patted Levy's back and smiles. "Don't worry, Levy-san! Juvia is sure you'll find someone soon!" Levy smiled at the cheerful teen's comment and went off to talk about other things.

Juvia smiled, then continued to talk with the girls about the dance and the boys. Erza got a bit curious on why Juvia always mentioned Gray, though. "Juvia, who do you think is really cute in the school?" Juvia blushed at the sudden question, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, Juvia thinks that many boys in the school are cute, but Juvia has a certain liking on one boy.."

The other girls stopped talking and listened in. "Well, you see, this certain boy rescued Juvia from an incident today.." Juvia then went and talked about the events that happened that morning, without mentioning his name. The girls were really curious who it was, now that they were given a description of why she liked him.

"He seems like a loyal, kind, and brave person." Said Lucy, thinking aloud. Juvia blushed as she remembered how his strong arms felt around her body. It was so comforting to her. She snapped out of her thoughts when Lucy waved a hand over her face. Juvia blushed in embarrassment. "So, who's the guy, Juvia?" Asked Levy, wanting to know. "It was..Gray-sama." The other girls looked at her in shock as she said his name.

"You guys would make the cutest couple ever!" Yelled the three girls simultaneously. Juvia blushed, then looked at her friends. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder, then smiled. "You guys would be amazing together. Just imagine: Juvia and Gray babies!" Juvia blushed a red that was never seen before, then playfully punched Lucy's arm.

"Guys, lets promise to not get involved in each other's love lives, okay? I mean act totally normal around them, and no one tells anyone else, unless we say it's okay. Understand?" Said Lucy, not wanting Natsu to find out. They all agreed, then went back to class before the bell rang.

After that, the day went by in a blur, some chats here and there, but other than what happened in the morning, it was just a fantastic day. Juvia walked home with Levy and Erza, since Lucy had to go and help Natsu with their homework. Everything was going fine in their lives.

...What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

**A/N: How do you think the first part was? It took over an hour to make, so PLEASE tell me it was good! As always, rate, review, do whatever you can, it's just great to see that people like my fics. Have a nice day, and I'll see you next time!**

_**~SirenAngel11**_

****DISCLAIMER****

****I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail, they all belong to Fairy Tail and all rights go to TV Tokyo, Funimation Entertainment, Avex Entertainment Inc. and PinoyAnime. ****Characters that do belong to me is the character Belle, I made her up on the spot. If she is a legit character in the series, then I'll change it, and say none are owned by me. Other than that, no other characters belong to me or my authority. Please take the original work under the correct distributive name(s).****


End file.
